


生於逝者的花正開

by lynnjr0



Category: Wayne (TV 2019)
Genre: F/M, Post Season 1, back to brockton, happy birthday girl
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-20
Updated: 2019-07-20
Packaged: 2020-07-09 07:49:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19884151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lynnjr0/pseuds/lynnjr0
Summary: 祝 Del 女孩生日快樂，她值得這一切。





	生於逝者的花正開

**Author's Note:**

> 第一季結束，他們都設法回到了布萊克頓。（關於城鎮的設定都是虛構的）

父親從不記得他們的生日。每年都是母親提醒他，說服他，讓他們晚餐加菜，或是設法弄來一整份夠所有人分的大蛋糕。如果是寶貝女兒 Del 生日，她也許還能得到一條項鍊。

父親有時說，孩子是她生的，當然也只有她才能一個個記得明白。有幾次聽起來可不像玩笑。母親也不太和他計較，只說我也記得你生日，你可不是我生的。

她輕鬆露出迷人的微笑，也許他就不會繼續追究，那些海鮮、奶油蛋糕和銀項鍊，又是她如何應用熟練的手段，在哪摸來的。

Teddy 和 Carl 記得妹妹出生的日子，如今卻總是一副不清楚今夕是何年的模樣。他們也許晚點會發現，也許不會。也許今年會是第一次，沒有人想起這件事。

也許未來就像這樣。

鬧鐘鈴響前，Del 就在提早盈滿室內的日光中醒來，雙眼還酸澀不已。她沒費勁多看一眼時間，轉頭就把自己塞進枕頭裡，矇住一聲口齒不清的詛咒。回籠覺也沒能睡成，她做什麼都提不起勁，把早餐吃得病懨懨的。

「你真不想吃，沒人逼你吃。」

Del 冷淡地看了父親一眼，顯然他正苦於宿醉。他嘆氣似地無端咒罵，打開冰箱並俯身搜索層架深處。

「謝謝提醒。那我去上學了。」

「到底有誰在七月天上學？你們學校是不是有病？」

「上學期缺課害我掉了等地，但我下學期還想選進階課程。就是這樣了。」

Del 沒理會父親的喃喃低語，逕自抓起棗紅色的帆布背包。穿過走廊，玄關的紗門邊隱隱透著炎夏的威力。她回頭提醒他：「你說你中午有個約，還說要先載我去學校，以免我『不知道又去哪跟誰鬼混』，記得嗎？」

「我這樣開車會把我們都撞死。」

那也不錯，Del 心想。

「我只是想提醒你有約的部分。晚點見。」

她關上前門，步下階梯，兩隻手緊緊抓著腰間的背帶尾端，深深地吸了口氣。

有時她怕極了她像母親過去陰晴不定的樣子，宛如她不慎跌入一個成年人體內，忍受這些不堪，總有一天她將會那樣成癮並死於非命。

Del 一轉念，把情緒起伏都推給賀爾蒙，心裡推算起生理週期，一天一天地數。心煩意亂忽然就有了歸因。她邊走邊回想她不久前收拾生理用品的時候，以此代替動手拉開背包檢查。她可不願為此折返，要是真有急需就再買一包棉條，反正總是要用完的。

她一直走到最近的公車站牌底下才回過身，望著正遙遙駛來的一輛公車。她不得不瞇起眼，邊郊住宅區的街道盛滿陽光，影子深深地落在地上。她可以再等一下，等下一班直達學校的車，或是踏上這一班車，過幾站再轉。如果不嫌多此一舉，這也不適用學生月票的優惠車資。

她一路盯著路線編號，直到公車幾乎來到面前，忽然舉手示意。公車臨時急煞，她摸著口袋裡僅剩的錢，在車門口躊躇不前。司機不耐煩地吆喝一聲，她報出目的，買了跨區收費的一段票。車廂裡人沒多少，有些面色不善的視線。她視若無睹地穿過走道，滑進後排座位，椅著背光一側的窗邊。附近住戶的庭院一旦沒注意定時照料，輕易踰矩地紛亂起來。她摸著頸間的項鍊掛墜，想她今天就算沒錢買花束，至少隨地都是蔓生的野花。

Del 把背包拉到胸前，內容物不多，一分錢也沒有，倒是有還派不上用場的衛生用品。她又掏出口袋，點清剩餘金額，盤算回程。她幾乎從不搭乘這班車，卻對它的路線瞭若指掌。從邊郊開進邊郊，班次有限，一整天裡無論哪個班次的乘客都寥寥可數，卻又必不可少。每當它駛過，當她一個人，坦率地望著車尾逐漸遠離，好似一部份的她也隨之而去，神遊至目的，能夠重回母親懷裡。即使若無其事地掉轉視線，也會不經意地遺失一部份的心。一次一點，越來越少，離開的卻也不再回來。

跟上學同路，她在熟悉如常的景物中卸下警備，心不在焉地目視對向來車，忽地回頭確認這一側的前方站牌，輕聲咒罵。她反射性地按鈴，又立即想到，她也許有機會搭至底站再隨車折返，躲躲藏藏，再用她唯一一張單程票呼嚨過去。

公車停下，門開了，沒有人動作。在輕聲乾咳與調整位置的窸窣聲間，她頭也不回地下了車，望著對向站牌，臉上表情臭得不行。她不用看時刻表也知道下一班還要等，錢也所剩無幾，回身看了看這一段冤枉路，腦筋動得再快，現在也只能徒步折返。

Del 在她家附近的站牌重新查看了時刻表。她也注意到父親的車還停在家門前，再三確認後快步橫越馬路，擅自跟附近鄰居借路，面無愧色地閃進後院樹籬間的小巷。她伸手撥開疏於修剪的枝葉，穿行其中，只露出一半的臉，來到另一側也先機警地掃了眼街道。剛與她擦身而過，背著背包的熟悉身影，在前方奮力踩著不合身的低矮腳踏車踏板，左右張望。Del 還來不及出聲，也不想脫口就是大喊，他先大幅度地掉過車頭，薄薄的灰色棉Ｔ繃在他肩上，拉緊了煞車。背著陽光，眉間皺紋的陰影尤深，他一臉專注，注視 Del 家的目光滑向了她。

「嘿。」Del 酷酷地說。對她突然現身，Wayne 沒有一點訝異，立刻放鬆下來，幾乎露出微笑。

「嘿。」

他停在那裡，等 Del 走來，便跨步下車，牽著腳踏車跟上她的步伐。Del 這才問道：「你在這做什麼？學校呢？」

Wayne 聳聳肩。「你不在。」

「聽起來不是太高明的請假理由。」

他從側邊悄悄瞄著她，上下打量一眼她與平時無異的裝束，Del 假裝沒注意到。

「你有到一段票的車錢嗎？」

「我想有。」他頓了一下。「至少夠買一張單程，我想是吧。」

「那剛好。」

「不回來了？」

「再走幾站就是第三區段，到終點站都是一樣價錢。我有個表姐會在那裡等，她之前在紐約那邊搞藝術，有個住處什麼的，她開車來，可以帶我們離開這鬼地方，和暑期補課什麼的。我是說，如果你想加入我的話。」

Wayne 靜靜地順著她的視線向前看，又微微垂首，溫馴地說：「好。」

Del 心情複雜地看著他。「開玩笑吧，你真的還沒學會嗎？我說笑的。」

「也好。」

Wayne 又瞄了她一眼，短暫地對上她的視線。他們之間隔著一輛單車，Del 放任自己，手覆在他握著把手的手背上，指尖只能扣到他分明的指節，很快便又抽開來。

午間高升的太陽緩緩烤著路面，他們越走越慢，所幸公車終於自身後緩緩駛來。Wayne 牽著車勉強卡在對列的空位裡，讓它在他視線所及處，隨著顛簸輕輕晃動。他垂手將背包隨興地置於地上，坐進 Del 身旁靠走道的位子。

跟他的手比起來，Del 彷彿有雙孩子般的手，手心更滑順，手指更細小。她以指腹輕撫他手背上或新或舊，深淺不一的傷疤。她抓住他的拇指，又勾著食指，Wayne 翻過手掌，他們手心相對，十指輕輕地攏在一起。

Del 沒有再提起搭車目的的事情。到站按鈴時他什麼也沒說，下了車也安靜地跟在後頭。公車駛離後，腳踏車輪空轉的細瑣聲響明顯地隨著他的腳步一頓。Del 沒有回頭照顧他，她果斷地說：「如果你不想進來，那就算了。」

Wayne 在身後低聲喚她。他放手讓車躺在路邊，小跑幾步，跟著走進墓地。

Del 在前方，不時蹲下來撥弄路邊的草叢，檢視零星的野花，毫不介意自己是不是正站在誰的墓前。連著部分莖葉摘取開到最盛的那些，有著明亮飽滿的花瓣，或橙或黃，大多形似菊科。

「最好是玫瑰，」她在 Wayne 走上前的時候，喃喃自語般地說。「或百合。張揚一點的顏色，你懂嗎？她喜歡搞得很戲劇性。」

Wayne 也蹲了下來，剛折斷的花莖濕潤的氣息漫入鼻腔。

「它們聞起來像草。」

「有什麼用什麼啊，選擇不多。」

「不過我喜歡黃色。」

Del 沒有很注意 Wayne 轉身去哪了。她低著眼專注於採花，有意放慢節奏，整理手中參差不齊的花朵，清除多餘的枝節，讓起伏如浪的心緒逐漸平息。她抓著花束站了起來，憑記憶穿行在素昧平生的碑文間，找尋 Donna Luchetti 的名字。Wayne 也在途中回歸，帶著一支形似玫瑰的白花，青澀地微微泛黃。

「聞起來不像。」他說。

「也許是桔梗之類的。它沒有傷到你吧？」Del 也湊上去聞，眉間不自覺皺起淡淡的紋路。「我媽說過，雖然是一件無聊的事情⋯⋯『真乾淨的顏色，總之不像是我的。』但是——嘿，我可以收下啊。她從不對我說不。」

她在 Wayne 彆扭地收回前抓住了他的手。「謝了。那又是什麼？」

「可以插花在裡面⋯⋯」他抬起左手，手裡抓著一隻空的小玻璃酒瓶。「如果你想要的話。」

隨地取材的花瓶口徑窄小，一支花也多不了。Del 彎身將花束置於母親墓前，Wayne 站在幾步之外，留給她一點空間。她一聲不作，視線低垂，宛若祈禱。下意識地撫弄胸前的銀鍊，手心裡還抓著那支落單的白花，花便停留在她心口。過了一會兒，她提起一邊嘴角，似乎帶著一點調皮的味道，卻又顯得無奈與老成。她把白花留在花束之前，回頭對上 Wayne 的視線，一時失語。他不曉得他們是不是可以離開了，是不是可以向前。有時他不確定什麼時候可以對她伸出手。

「你媽和你⋯⋯」他頓了一下，取得默許。「你們關係很好？」

「我們關係很好嗎？」Del 平靜地複述他的問句。「她有時候滿瘋的，你說不定也聽過⋯⋯所有人都聽過一些事吧。不過她也很有趣。有時就像一個真正要好的朋友。可不是每個人都能有這樣的媽媽⋯⋯我是說⋯⋯抱歉，我不是那個意思。」

她的眼神飄忽，不想扯上他們家的問題。Wayne 也不想。他不動聲色，假裝沒有意會到最後一句。

「但是你沒有去她的葬禮？」

Del 稍微退了一步，腿側的手輕輕觸碰墓碑邊緣，心不在焉地摩挲紋理。石材在陽光曝曬下幾乎和人體一般溫暖。

「葬禮一切從簡，而且低調。爸好像希望人們越快忘記這件事越好。過了一陣子，又是他一天到晚提起媽的事。我猜那時我可能有點生氣。或是我太難過，我不確定⋯⋯我不知道那到底是什麼。只想快點結束。」

她低著頭，他們不再視線相交。Wayne 試探性地踏了一步，緩緩來到她面前。

「但這不會結束⋯⋯那乾脆離這裡越遠越好。我不知道。」她低聲說：「也許我真的很難過，也真的很氣。我試過了，以前她總是要我成為比她更好的人，我真的試過，我努力了⋯⋯但是失去的是什麼？剩下來的⋯⋯你也知道，一直都是⋯⋯」

「爛透了。」他接話。Del 牽了牽嘴角。

Wayne 沿著墓碑邊緣覆上她的手。她捏了捏他的手指，身形矮小的她籠罩在他的影子裡。

「謝謝你來。」

她拉著他慢慢地回到步道上，沿著墓地外圍折返，重新牽緊了他的手，輕輕地晃了晃。

「Del？」他說：「我很高興你在這裡。」

「是喔。」

她略帶笑意地應道。似乎想轉換氣氛，她接著大剌剌地問：「只有我這樣覺得，還是差不多到了午餐時間？」

「我有個小蛋糕。」Wayne 出乎意料地說：「給你的。」

「給我的？」

她不禁狐疑。他慢下腳步，就這麼站在路邊，一手拉著背包翻看，抓出一個紙袋，裡頭是一個巧克力杯子蛋糕，上頭的糖霜因為沾黏到紙袋內側而有些變形。

「你知道學校餐廳小吃部的蛋糕超難吃的嗎？」Del 毫不客氣地說。他聳了聳肩。

「不確定，我很久沒買了。也許那就是我後來再也不買的原因。」

「一半給你，自己買的自己負責。」

她接過蛋糕，對半撥開，把其中一半遞給 Wayne，大口咬下自己的那一份。

「嗯，沒錯！還是一樣糟。」她口齒不清地說：「你知道 Flappy Jack 會送你免費鬆餅嗎，只要你是當天壽星⋯⋯我爸每一年都非去不可⋯⋯」

她尾音漸弱，也許是決定先專心咀嚼。Wayne 努力嚥下口中乾巴巴的蛋糕。

「我早上在學校遇見一個氣勢洶洶的女生，問我知不知道你在哪。」

「是喔。一個氣勢洶洶的女生？」

「我不記得她是補課的學生。她帶了一份禮物要給你。她想祝你生日快樂。」

「⋯⋯」

Del 原先不以為意，故作無事地一口解決剩下的蛋糕，空出來的手在自己的腰間比劃。

「她是不是有這麼長的頭髮⋯⋯可是打理得很整齊，可能綁著高高的馬尾，額頭整個都露出來？」

「我想是吧。」

「我知道了。」

她淡淡地說。他安靜了一下，似乎有點不知所措，話說得笨拙又唐突。

「祝你生日快樂。」

「謝謝你。」

她看了他一眼，笑了起來。「你該不會想說這是我的生日蛋糕吧？別開玩笑了，笨蛋。」


End file.
